Rain, Rain
by Silver Miracles
Summary: A Beast BoyRaven oneshot. Beast Boy brought home a surprise during a rainstorm...and then the power went out


Here it is...a Raven/Beast Boy one-shot!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Rain, Rain**

It was drizzling outside and she loved it.

There was finally a serene feeling around Titans Tower that Raven hadn't felt in a long time. Cyborg was taking a "long overdue" trip to Steel City, rain or shine. Starfire had dragged Robin down to the movies, eager to do anything but sit at home- and needless to say the Boy Wonder went willingly. Who knew where Beast Boy went. The cloaked girl let out a sigh of pleasure as she stretched out on the couch, in her lavender colored flannel pants and white shirt, waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. An inviting book lay on the coffee table. Raven wanted to read, but naps were so nice...

"RAVEN!"

The sofa cushion blew up and the kettle started whistling in the kitchen as a familiar green skinned Titan burst through the door. Raven sat up and glared at the newcomer. Goodbye, serenity.

"What?" she asked, gliding into the kitchen. Beast Boy followed her in there, wearing normal jeans and a purple shirt, and Raven noticed he had a peculiar bulge in the shirt. Two furry paws peeped out, then the biggest pair of bright blue eyes known to man, followed by a heart-wrenching meow. A gray tabby. Beast Boy had brought home a kitten. Raven almost spilled her tea when she saw it.

"What is that," she asked flatly.

"A kitten," Beast Boy replied, looking at her with a face that said 'duh'. "I dunno what to name it, but it's just kinda cold out there and I thought-"

"A dangerous pastime for you," Raven mumbled.

"Hey!"

The purple haired girl walked past him into the living room once again. "Beast Boy," she sighed. "What's everyone else going to say?" Raven found herself avoiding a flat out no, because he was right in that it was cold out there. And the kitten was kinda cute. And Beast boy had those green eyes and for some reason there was an odd appeal in the fact that he was holding a kitten out for her to hold too-

Raven waved away his outstretched kitten holding arms and took another sip of her tea.

"Well then..." Beast Boy said after a pause. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Her?"

"Her."

Raven sighed again and flopped down on the couch uncharacteristically. She started picking an imaginary piece of lint off of her pajama pants. The longer she looked at Beast Boy and that kitten, the longer it would take to say no.

"I guess you should put it back where you found it," she said quietly in reply.

"Back where I found it? Rae, I found it in a bag on the side of the highway!"

Raven's eyes grew wide for a second when he said that, but she regained her composure swiftly.

"Okay look," she said. "We're going to keep it-"

"Her."

"Her...until the storm passes. Then we'll just find it a home real quick."

This seemed to satisfy Beast Boy for the moment, and he flopped down next to her, spreading his armsacross the back. The kitten crawled from his lap over to Raven, stretching out to sniff at the chakra on her forehead. For a second Raven found herself thinking the whole situation was adorable, including the green arm resting on the couch behind her. But quickly Raven blanched at the idea of "cute".

Then the cat meowed. Long and loud. And again. Another meow. Anoth-

"Why won't she shut up?" Raven hissed.

"Is she hungry?" her pointy eared companion asked.

"How would I know?"

"I'll ask her." Beast Boy meowed, slightly startling Raven who wasn't expecting it. "Yep, she's hungry all right."

Raven just groaned in frustration and picked up the fluffy tabby, carrying it into the kitchen. It was light and warm and she was reluctant to put it down. She opened the fridge.

"Okay kitty," she said calmy. "What do you want?"

The big blue eyes continueds to stare straight at her.

"I don't think blue fuzz is in her diet," Beast Boy quipped.

Whoa. That was actually funny. Raven turned around and looked at him. Looked up at him, to be precise. The seventeen year old Beast Boy had gone through a growth spurt earlier that year. It was odd. Not that she wasn't looking up at everyone. Raven smirked and absent mindededly started petting the kitten.

"So what should we name it?" Beast Boy asked nonchalantly.

Raven started listening possible names in her head before she realized what she was doing. When she did, she just handed the creature back to...well, the other creature. The other creature that looked really nice in normal clothing.

This alone time with Beast Boy was killing her.

She glanced out the window. Rain was coming down even harder, with lightning too. There was a large clap of thunder, and the kitten immediately buried its little blue eyed gray tabby face into Beast Boy's shirt. And then she meowed. Raven slammed the refridgerator door shut when she realized she resented the fact that the little cat was allowed to do that.

"We could give it Cy's bacon." Beast Boy's eyes took on a mischeivous glint as he said that.

"..." Raven wondered at the many varied repurcussions of this course of action.

----------

"Are you aware that you are cooking a pig?"

Raven's eye twitched as the pan of bacon sizzled in front of her. She lifted the kitten off of the counter for the third time and turned around to see a green pig.

"Beast Boy! Stop saying things like that! It was your idea anyway," she practically yelled. The pig turned human once more and just chuckled at her.

"Hey now, you know you love me Rae," he teased. Raven froze, then frowned at him and turned hastily back to the pan of bacon. In her haste she missed the blush that now graced Beast Boy's features.

"I think it's done," she mumbled. She held the cat under one crook in her arm, and the spatula in the other hand.

"Want some help?' Beast Boy finally said. Raven wordlessly handed him the cat.

BOOM

Raven yelped uncharacteristically as the loud thunder filled her ears. A flash, and then all was dark.

"Wonderful."

"Um, I think the power's out."

"Observant, aren't you."

The communicator on the counter rang, and Raven heard Beast Boy pick up, saying, "Yeah?"

"It's Robin. The power's out at the movies too, so me and Star are helping out people down here. Are you guys alright? It looks pretty dark in there."

"Naw, we're cool," the changeling replied. "Catch you later." He hung up right befor the cat meowed again.

The communicator beepedonce morejust as Beast Boy was putting it down.

"BB here," he said.

"It's Cyborg. I just got to Steel City- the weather is great, let me tell you...why's it so dark?"

"Power's out," Raven said tersely.

"You guys want me to come back?"

"No, dude, have a fun time," Beast Boy answered quickly. "Tell Aqualad I say hey."

"Will do." Beast Boy shut the communicator with a snap.

"Well," he said,"it's just the two of us, Rae."

The indigo eyed Titan felt a secret Happy dancing around inside of her, but she quickly repressed it and instead replied dryly, "Extremely observant..."

Raven heard a 'psh' from Beast Boy- she couldn't very well see- and heard footsteps walking around the kitchen...and then out of the kitchen.

She started panicking. "B-beast Boy?" Raven squeaked. It was so dark; and the occasional flash of lightning only revealed an empty room. But for the bacon, of course.

Raven slowly walked forward, keeping one hand on the counter.

A stupid idea when the 'counter' you set your hand on is actually a hot stove. Raven pulled her hand back sharply, with a hiss.

A low chuckle came from behind her. "You sounded just like the cat." Raven jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then she herd a striking match, and the kitchen was illuminated by the soft glow of a candle from her room.

"I had to get the candles from your room," Beast Boy said quickly. "We were all out of the other ones from the last power outage. Sorry I left so quickly, I figured you could see in the dark. I guess it's just me and my animal traits."

When did he get so...so...mature? Raven pondered this as she watched the kitten enter the room again, and jump onto the counter. The pajama clothed girl carefully pulled out some bacon and set it on a small plate for the cat.

"You're growing more fond of her every second," her green companion said. "Thought of a name yet?"

"Am not!" Raven insisted adamantly. "And her owners can name her when the rain's gone."

Beast Boy's face fell slightly, then he noticed Raven's hand.

"You burned it?" he asked suddenly.

"Yeah, but it's no big de-hey!"

Beast Boy grabbed her and shoved her hand into the sink, cutting on the water in one motion. "You're supposed to put it under cold water immediately," he scolded. Raven was too busy trying to capture as much of that Beast Boy smell as she could before he pulled away, it took her a few seconds to come up with a retort.

"Sorry Mother."

Beast Boy gave her a wide and somewhat obnoxious grin."What can I say? That's just the kinda guy I am." The cat had finished the bacon and was meowing its approval. Beast Boy meowed back, and Raven chuckled under her breath, thinking he wouldn't notice.

"Did you just chuckle at me?"

Raven looked at him in the dim candlelight and said flatly, "No."

"Liar."

"So what did she say?" Raven asked, cutting off the water and motioning to the kitten.

"Thanks you. And then she said she wants a name."

"Oh, right, just that." Raven rolled her eyes, and Beast Boy took this opportunity to move closer, standing in front of her.

"She said more, you know." This he whispered softly in Raven's ear, taking a chance that she might not actually throw him out the window for it. "She said we'd make a great couple."

Raven looked up at him in the dim light and saw his bright eyes, full of sincerity. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

"Tell her I think so too."

The cat meowed, and Beast Boy ran his hand over its small head, still stupefied by the result of his bold statement.

The lights flickered back on suddenly, causing both Titans to blink repeatedly. Outside, the rain was slowly coming to a stop. Beast Boy looked down at the cat.

"Well," he said solemnly,"the rain's stopped."

Raven gave him a special and rare smile.

"Her name's Serenity."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, I've been a big Beast Boy/Raven fan for like the past week. I'm okay with either BBR or BBT, but I just really like BBR currently. Let me know what you guys think! Happy Holidays y'all.

-Silver Miracles


End file.
